


Playmobil Fanart - Marcus and Esca's Daily Life

by feilongfan



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feilongfan/pseuds/feilongfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random scenes from Marcus and Esca's daily life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Credits: The stories are based on Rosemary Sutcliff's novel The Eagle of the Ninth and the 2011 movie The Eagle;  
> Figures used in these photos are made by Playmobil.  
> Software: Photoshop and Photobucket Image Editor.

 

Uncle Aquila Visits Marcus and Esca

Roman and Eagle

Fun Time

Esca likes to dress his Roman hottie

Sad Memories


	2. Cub Is Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My second try of stop motion animation. Features Channing Tatum's voice.

  
  



	3. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter project. Sorry Playmobil Esca, I put you in an ice egg.

Esca fell, and Marcus came to his rescue.

 

 


End file.
